House of Oneshots
by winternightlullaby
Summary: The stories before and after the 'House of Sin.' Story 2-Old Memories. Look back, mourn and move on. But never forget. Never forget the joy and happiness, never forget the tears and sadness. Whatever they are, they are still a part of you.
1. Paopu

**A/N: Hello! If you are a newcomer who has never heard of my previous story 'House of Sin' then this is a story of one-shots and two-shots based on it from before and after. Please check out 'House of Sin' if you haven't already to avoid any confusion on characters.**

**Paopu** (After 'House of Sin') **rated M**. Warning! There is an explicit lemon near the end of this story! If you would like to skip it, by all means do so. I will leave indicators where it begins and ends.

* * *

Sora was pissed off. Why? Easy. Zexion gave him an F on a quiz. Again. That prick bastard.

It was legit answers too! 430 times 183 was more than 10. A big ass number, he had written, that was more than 10. And don't even get started with that damn flower question. The biggest flower in the world was called the biggest flower in the world. Maybe Zex should have emphasized what kind of answer he wanted.

Sora crumpled up the paper and chucked it at his wall. He wasn't allowed to see Kairi after failing it either. Because he did, Zex assigned him to re-write the test and re-do it correctly or else he couldn't leave. What kind of teacher was he anyway? It wasn't like they were getting some nice education. They were demons, they weren't going to become doctors or whatever.

Someone knocked on his door and he suppressed his frustrated grumble.

"If it's Zex, fuck off," he called out. He heard a feminine giggle and immediately perked up.

"If it's Naminé?" she asked. He grinned.

"Come on in, babe!" The door opened and Naminé walked in clutching a brown paper bag to her chest.

"Hi, Sora." She plopped onto his bed.

"Babe." He picked up the crumpled paper and began to smooth it out. She stared at the paper.

"Failed the test?" He groaned.

"Fucked it up," he corrected unhappily. "Now I can't go anywhere until I do it right."

She pouted. "Shame. Let me see." He handed her the paper, eyeing the bag she placed on his desk. As she scanned the paper, he tried to peek in without looking obvious.

"Sora!" she shrieked, making him jump and nearly fall off his chair. "This is all wrong!"

He caught himself, sighing in relief. "Babe!" he yelled back. "Quit trying to give me a fucking heart attack!"

She seemed stressed, running a pale hand through her flaxen hair. "I'll fix it," she sighed.

He grinned like a child. "Really, babe? Wait." He glared at her suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

She smiled beautifully, taking a red pen from his drawer. "Oh, no catch! I just want you to try out an urban legend for me!"

"Babe, that's a catch." She shrugged.

"How about a deal? I do the paper, you try out the legend."

"Sure. But what is it?" She grabbed the bag, opening it and pulling out a large fruit the shape of a star. His eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?"

"A paopu fruit," she answered, handing it to him. He stared at the fruit, rotating it in his hand.

"This thing's an urban legend?" She beamed.

"Uh-huh! Apparently if two people share it, they will be together forever. Their destinies will be intertwined and will be a part of each other's lives no matter what." She sighed dreamily. "It's so romantic."

He stared blankly at her. "If it's so romantic, why don't you try it with Roxas?"

She pouted. "Because he's with Axel and Demyx to get rid of sinners." Sora inwardly winced.

* * *

"I was supposed to say the one-liner _and_ rip his heart out! Just saying the one-liner makes me look dumb!" whined Demyx. Axel rolled his eyes, dropping the heart he had torn out.

"Quit being a bitch. You racked your brain to figure out what you were going to say. And what kind of line is 'How much does your heart hurt?' anyway?" Roxas massaged his temples, thrusting his hand through another man's chest.

"Be lucky you don't have to hear this shit anymore," he growled to the man. Then he crushed his heart. He heard Demyx gasp behind him.

"Roxas! That line was awesome!" He groaned, almost smearing the man's blood on his face when he facepalmed.

* * *

"Poor Roxas…" Sora muttered. Naminé smiled weakly.

"So please try it for me! I want the results as quick as you can!" He grinned and saluted.

"Guess I'll go try it with Kairi! I'll see you later, babe!" She smiled when he disappeared, then turned to the door when it knocked. Zexion opened the door, surprised to see Naminé there instead of Sora.

"Where's the moron?" he asked. She innocently smiled.

"I asked him to do something for me." He was about to groan, but his curiosity peaked.

"And what was that?" She pulled out a second paopu fruit from her bag.

"See if the paopu fruit legend is true! He's going to try it with Kairi." His eyes widened at the fruit.

"The paopu fruit? Naminé, you do know what it is also known for, right?" Her smile fell.

"Huh?" He sighed, leaning on the doorway.

"It's also used as an aphrodisiac. Apparently it's quite strong." She gasped, dropping the fruit on the bed. He shrugged.

"At least he's trying it with Kairi. They can sleep together without any awkwardness," he pointed out crassly. He looked over at Naminé, who looked guilty.

"Don't be so guilty. Think of it as helping them somehow. And you can share the other with Roxas." She threw a pillow at him, but he phased through the wall and out.

* * *

Kairi lounged on her bed, the summer heat killing her like the boredom. No one was around to hang out with. Hayner and Pence were off doing God knows what which involved hours of video games. Olette went shopping with her mom and wanted to see if she could find a dress like the one she had on in the carnival.

Kairi rolled over so she was on her stomach. A full day of boredom and it was only noon. Maybe she could watch some reruns on TV, but she was way too lazy to get up. Besides, the AC felt good.

"Bored?" She propped herself up and Sora sat next to her in her bed.

"Sora!" He winked.

"Hey, baby!" She smiled and gave him a kiss. Then she saw the star-shaped fruit in his hand. She had heard of a fruit that bonded two people forever and was in the shape of a star. Was this it?

"What is that?" she asked. He grinned.

"A paopu fruit. Naminé wanted to see if it was real or not." She squealed, taking the fruit into her hands. She dreamed about sharing a paopu with someone all her life. And Sora was definitely that someone.

He scratched his head. "So, how do we do this?" Kairi grinned.

"We just split it." She handed it back to him, his other hand growing a claw and slicing the fruit in half. She took one half and bit in.

It was juicy and like a mango. She liked the sweetness of it, wiping the juice off her mouth and licking her finger. Sora grinned at her.

"It's pretty good." She nodded, eating the rest of her half and hoping for some kind of change. It didn't make her feel different. Sora finished his, obviously feeling like himself.

She felt a little down, but what'd she expect? A fruit couldn't possibly do that to people. Sure, demons existed, but magic fruits didn't. Sora patted her shoulder, noticing her face.

"Hey, don't look so down! It's not like it split us up!" She grinned, kissing him again and tasting the sweet juice off his lips.

"Yeah, you're right." That's when her breath got caught in her throat.

Where to hide the other fruit? Naminé didn't want it anymore thanks to Zexion's explanation. And neither did she want to throw it away, it was too pretty. She grasped the fruit hard, almost squishing it.

"Dusk!" she called out. The silver servant appeared before her. Its needle-like hands saluted her. She handed the fruit to it.

"Do something with this!" she ordered, panicked. It stabbed the fruit with its hand, staring awkwardly at it. It looked at Naminé as if trying to tell her something.

"Yeah I know it's a paopu fruit, but I need you to hide it! Go!" Dusk quickly ran off with the fruit. She sighed, heading back to her room. This was the last time she was going to look up urban legends. She hoped Sora and Kairi were going to be okay.

Kairi breathed deeply as if something and pushed all the air out of her. She felt hot and strange. Was that really a paopu fruit she had eaten? Sora didn't fare any better. He undid the top two buttons of his shirt and his skin had felt even hotter than before. She leaned back on the bed, easing the feeling just a little bit.

"Baby, did it get really hot in here? I'm not trying to make a pass or anything," he added jokingly. She tried a smile, but failed.

"It is hot. I think my AC is off." She jumped off the bed to check her AC. It read 72 degrees. She frowned. That was a good temperature. Fuck it. She turned it down to 65 degrees. Sora watched her, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"That's pretty cold." She tugged at the collar of her overly large shirt. She was wearing this and a pair of shorts yet she was still hot?

"It's really hot in here though," she whined, pressing her palm to her head. It was like having a fever, but something wanted to burst inside her. He nodded, feeling lightheaded.

"Come back to bed, you look like you're gonna faint." He was right. Kairi stumbled back into bed, nearly falling off if not for Sora catching her. She was set back on the bed, her shirt pulled up to her navel. The cool air hit her skin, relieving her just a bit. Sora was taking off his shirt. She reached a hand up to help him, but her hand grazed his abs.

He moaned out loud, something inside him stirring heatedly and begged for release. She jerked her hand back, sitting up in bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. He just stared over at her, his eyes turning gold. Without a word, he pounced on her, tugging her shirt over her head. She gasped when his mouth crushed hers, his split tongue pushing past her lips and against hers. Her lower regions grew hotter, grinding against his hips for release.

**~~Warning! Lemon Begins Here!~~**

Their kiss was passionate and more primal than when they first had sex. Their tongues were moving frantically against each other, jutting in and out of each other's mouths. She squeaked in his mouth when his fingers grabbed her between her legs. She released his mouth to gasp.

"So-ah, don't!" she gasped when he began peeling off her shorts. She felt the rough material of his jeans push against her underwear. His mouth latched onto hers again, drowning her protests. She moaned again, Sora's grinding against her entrance and his searing mouth turning her on far more than she would have liked. Her body started moving against his grinding, relieving whatever was pent up inside of her. Her nails clawed into his back, raking down when he roughly pushed two fingers into her. Her panties were pulled down to make way for him, his fingers thrusting at an erratic pace.

Her insides were set on fire, her body moving to meet his fingers eagerly as she whimpered helplessly for release. She cried out when Sora removed his fingers, looking up to glare at him for teasing her. He grinned, his tongue lashing out to lick his fingers to taste her. The split ensured he got every part of his fingers.

"You taste amazing," he purred, exciting her. He spread her legs easily, still grinning until he lowered himself to taste her directly. She gasped, his tongue entering her as far as it could go. Her fingers curled around his head, grasping his hair and tugging it. He winced at the roughness of the pain, but thrust his tongue in and out of her so she let go.

"Ah! Sora! Stop!" It felt so strange. He had never done that to her before. He didn't hear her. Her legs tried to close, but only pressed against his head as if to encourage him. Sora's pace increased wildly, making her cry out and pant, thrusting her hips to his tongue. He suddenly stopped and retracted his tongue. She whimpered, her body hadn't reached release.

"Why did you stop?" she panted. He shrugged.

"You asked me to." Her eyes were too droopy to glare.

"Don't." He smiled cockily.

"Don't what?"

"Don't stop-ah!" His head dipped down and his tongue thrust into her in the same pace as before.

Whatever the paopu was, it tasted amazing and this result was the best thing ever. He had to thank Naminé. And hell yeah he was telling Roxas about this. That would be his way of thanking her.

He was hard, eager to pin Kairi down and claim her until he was satisfied. Since he was a demon, he had a hell of a lot more stamina than her. Which meant they could do this for hours. Awesome.

Kairi closed her eyes in pleasure and thrust her hips up to match with him, her release closing in. Then he stopped again. Her eyes flashed open.

"Sora!" she whined. He chuckled, tugging her pants down and pressing his hard length to her entrance. He was burning hot when he grinded himself against her.

"Stop teasing!" she gasped. He paused, pouting. Damn, so impatient. But he loved her for it. He entered her hastily, her walls tight and smooth. His thrusts were hard and quick, his pace faster than the last time they had sex. She moaned, the bed banging against her wall as he continued to thrust into her. She was so happy her parents were going on vacation all summer. She was even happier that she didn't have plans now that Sora was here. She gasped, her orgasm peaking until she came all over his still hard length.

He pounded into her until he finally came and shot his seed into her, but wasn't as tired as she was. She became lax, staring at him in shock.

"How are you still…you know…" She trailed off, blushing brightly. He smiled.

"Hard? Demons can have multiple orgasms." She blushed, looking away. He thrust into her again, making her gasp.

"Let's see how much until I get tired."

**~~End of Lemon! It's safe now!~~**

'_Where was he?'_ Naminé paced her room, wondering where Sora was. He was gone for hours. It was practically evening. She had already finished his paper and sat waiting for him to come home. Zexion entered her room with a cup of tea, placing it on her desk.

"He hasn't come home yet?" he asked. She shook her head. He looked around her room.

"And where is the other paopu?" She grinned victoriously.

"I've hidden it! Somewhere safe and where no one else can find it!" She crossed her arms over her chest in pride. He smirked.

"I see. So why did I see one of the Dusks running around with a paopu earlier?" Naminé was sweating. She should have told him to be more discreet!

"Maybe you should have taken it." He calmly shook his head.

"I don't need help with sex." She cringed.

"I meant for research or something!" she screeched. He only nodded.

"Of course." A portal next to her opened up and Sora walked out, grinning goofily. He looked relaxed and loose.

"Babe!" He kissed her cheek. "That fruit was awesome! It really bonded me and Kairi. In the best way ever." He winked at her.

"And what way was that?" asked Zexion, smirking. Sora licked his lips.

"Private. Later!" He practically danced out, Zexion and Naminé staring after him.

"Well, wasn't that an _invigorating_ experience for him?" he asked, slanting a look at the blushing dancer. She was about to make a retort when Roxas walked in, tired and groaning.

"Roxas!" He looked up, smiling at them.

"Hey guys!" He nodded at Zexion, who quirked a brow when Roxas was unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt.

"What happened to you?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Axel and Demyx drove me nuts all day. I thought I could finally relax now that I'm home. Then I saw Dusk running around with this weird looking fruit. It looked pretty good so I took it from it. I already had half. God, is it hot in here?" Zexion was watching Naminé's face, seeing the horror spread over her features.

"Where's the other half?" he asked. Roxas opened a small portal and took out the other half of the paopu fruit. Naminé wanted to bang her head on the wall. Why didn't Dusk hide it? It had hours to do so! Roxas was still smiling, offering the half to Naminé.

"Do you want it?" Zexion was walking out, a smug look on his face.

"Naminé does," he said over his shoulder, then phased out of the door when he locked it. She groaned, but she was curious. How strong was the paopu? She took the other half and bit in.

* * *

Tada! Done with one-shot one! AND I rhymed! Whoo!...Okay I'm done…

Thank you for reading and please review! Reviews make me happy! If they're evil ones with flames and no real criticism, I'll poke your eye out. Or I'll get Xemnas to come over. As for the lemon, I am still awkward when it comes to writing stuff like that. I'm trying though! If there are any tips to writing better lemons, please let me know!

I am open to any prompts and scenarios you would like to see happen, please inform me if you have any ideas!


	2. Old Memories

**A/N: Hello again! **

**Old Memories rated T.** Before 'House of Sin'. Rated T for tragedy, starvation and adult situations.

Summary: Look back, mourn and move on. But never forget. Never forget the joy and happiness, never forget the tears and sadness. Whatever they are, they are still a part of you.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Past Riku/Xion, Friendship Riku/Naminé

* * *

Riku sat alone in his room. Only a lit candle provided dim light as he lied on his bed, but he kept his eyes to the ceiling. How many years had it been since he became a demon? The length didn't matter much anymore. He was a demon now, not a human so getting any older had no effect.

It was pretty lonely by himself in his room, but he didn't have the willingness to get up and go out to his demon family. Besides, this day was his day to be alone and think about the past he had when he was human. Why? Because today was the anniversary of his past love's death.

Sora and Roxas knew all about it because they were all friends, but Xemnas had sent the two out on an assignment. They wouldn't be around to remember the days when all four of them were a group.

He heard a crash outside, then his door opened to reveal Demyx. He was grinning.

"Hey, Riku! Hang out with us outside, Axel's actually learning how to eat fire!" Riku smiled just a bit. He was used to having a bunch of friends encourage him to join the group, but he just wanted to be alone today.

"No thanks, Demyx. I'll pass for today." Demyx stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously? You never wimp out when we're all together!" Riku chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm not in the mood. I promise to hang out tomorrow." The sloth didn't seem to believe him. Demyx wasn't as dumb as people thought him out to be. He knew if something was off, but he never knew how to handle them.

"Something's bothering you. You always hole yourself in here on this day every year. What's up?" Riku debated on whether to tell him or not. Demyx was awesome to hang out with really, but he wasn't the best listener.

"Nothing," he decided. Demyx frowned a bit.

"Fine." He looked over his shoulder. "Nami-Nami! Riku wants to talk to you!"

Riku jumped when he heard the dancer run into the room. She was wearing one of her pole dancing dresses and ice-pick shoes, she was probably done with practice. She smiled innocently.

"Hi, Riku!" He managed a wave when Demyx shut the door. So much for enjoying the day alone. But he said nothing when she kicked off her shoes and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Riku didn't want to tell her, but Naminé was the best listener next to Zexion. But unlike Zexion, she never had a wise quip to say to purposely piss anyone off. She probably knew everyone's secrets and protected them like a guardian angel. It was safe to tell her, not like she would use it against him.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just remembering. It's the anniversary of the death of my friend," he replied, watching Naminé's sweet smile turn into shock.

"What was your friend's name?" Riku sighed, thinking back to his past.

"Xion. Her name was Xion."

"You loved her." She said it so casually, as if she had known all along. He whipped his head to her. Was he that easy to read?

"Yeah, I did."

* * *

**~~Flashback~~**

During the time when everyone was starving, Riku, Xion, Roxas and Sora tried searching for food to save their villagers from dying each day.

"But we aren't helping the kids!" shouted Xion to the village elder. Her jet black short hair intensified the cold blue of her eyes. "They're starving too!"

"We don't have enough for everyone!" the elder boomed, his short hair the color of dirty snow. The boys were behind her, Sora doing most of the talking with Xion.

"And what if another baby dies? The last couple who lost their kid slit their throats. We shouldn't have to bury anymore families like this!" he pointed out angrily.

"What do you suppose we do then? Portioning out the rations won't work because no one will have the strength to look for more food." Xion slammed her hands on the desk.

"We have to get help! A smoke signal or something! If we have enough smoke, the next village will see it, I'm sure!" The elder wasn't the least bit accepting.

"We're in a snowstorm. No smoke can brave the wind and the fire will be put out by the snow." Xion wasn't backing down either.

"But we need to feed those kids. The doctor's room is full of them. He said they might not make it in the next two days unless they eat something. And the only thing they've eaten is the snow. Don't we have some food to give them?" she asked desperately. The elder sighed.

"Xion, I know how much the children mean to you, but that food is for the hunters who try to find more food every day." Riku stepped forward.

"Sir, the last hunt that resulted in finding food was a week ago. Even then the only thing that was found was a few rabbits. We have a bit left. We should give the rest to the kids just so that they can live and put their parents at ease."

The elder looked as if he were about to agree until several men stormed in. The hunters.

"How will we be able to look for food then? There won't be enough energy to run after game and we will end up dead in the snow. If that happens, then the rest of this village suffers because of this plan of yours. Don't try to be a martyr." Xion stomped her foot.

"We're not trying to be cool, we understand what you're saying! But our children-" The hunter cut her off by placing his near skeletal hand with skin on her shoulder.

"If you understand, then why speak of it? We will try to get more food, but you need to be patient." Xion was crying, glaring at the hunters.

"Patience will kill the kids starving at the doctor's." She stormed out, the other boys following.

"We need to get them something to eat!" she said as they entered the doctor's. Sora and Roxas headed back home to see if they could find anything to give to the kids. Riku sighed.

"None of the adults will help us, Xion." She shook her head.

"Then we do it ourselves." She greeted the gaunt doctor and entered the room full of children in beds crying for food. Riku felt sick to his stomach, disgusted that he couldn't do anything to help any of them. They all moved as if they were going to die in minutes, slowly deteriorating before him. One child, a little girl who was about five, grabbed Xion's fingers as they stopped by her bed. Her voice was raspy as if she inhaled smoke.

"Xi-Xi?" she asked, using the nickname the children gave Xion. "Is there any food yet?"

Xion tried not to cry, bending down to kiss the girl on the forehead.

"Not yet, sweetie. We'll try to get you some."

"But what about Jani? He's only two. He needs the food more than me. I can wait." Xion looked up at Riku, her face pleading for help. She was crying, bitter tears hitting the damp floor.

"Riku." He felt helpless, but both knew they had to do something or else everyone here would die. He looked at Xion, sad that she was crying. She always tried to help the others when she could and blamed herself if anyone died. She shouldered the burdens with the villagers, cried when they cried, and died a little inside when people she knew died. She fell apart whenever she buried her friends in the snow, praying for a day when she would no longer bury bodies. He nodded, hoping to shoulder some of her burden.

"You guys are planning to what?" shouted Sora, shooting up from his chair. Roxas had the same reaction.

"If you guys get caught, you'll be executed!" Roxas added.

"If we don't get caught, then we can save at least a few of the babies," said Xion confidently. Roxas shook his head.

"But if you die, what good will that do for anyone?" Riku knew he would say that. He was afraid to lose Xion, he loved how caring she was and how much she loved him. He wouldn't find anyone else like her. But Xion wasn't listening.

"I know that, but it's a risk I'll take. Please." Riku couldn't hold it in. He embraced her tightly.

"I can't lose you, Xi. Think about what will happen to us when you're gone." She hugged him back, her tears seeping into his shirt.

"I know," she said, her voice breaking. "I did. You guys have so much left to live for. I don't know what I can do without you guys with me, but I know that you guys can still be strong without me. You guys can handle loss a lot better than I can. I'm just sick and tired of not being able to do anything. If I do die, I want to know I did something worthy of being a friend."

"You've done so much. You gave everyone hope and light. Don't throw it all away," Riku begged. But she only shook her head.

"This snowstorm isn't letting up. It's been days and it's only getting stronger. Those kids are going to die. I don't want to bury them anymore." Roxas and Sora were crying too, but said nothing. She wouldn't listen. But Riku voiced what they were thinking.

"I don't want to bury you." She sobbed uncontrollably, hugging them all as tight as she could.

"I'd rather die than let them die. I'd rather be put into the earth sooner than any of you." They couldn't change her mind anymore.

* * *

At nightfall, they snuck into the food cellar where all the rations were. Everyone was asleep, their bellies full of snow that only made it feel like they ate something, but did nothing to save them from starvation.

The door wasn't secured so they easily walked inside. There were very little rations, the elder wasn't lying. Only a few loafs or bread and little pieces of rabbit to barely feed the village, but there was enough for the kids. Xion took a loaf of bread as big as half her arm.

"This should be enough. Let's get out of here!" She handed the bread to Sora, who hide it in his shirt and readied to leave.

"Why is the cellar open?" someone shouted.

"Thief!" Their hearts stopped. They were going to be executed. There was a window in the back, open and snow blowing inside. But it was pretty high. They raced to the window, hearing the sound of snow crunching as the villagers were getting near. Xion and Riku hoisted Roxas and Sora over before the other two had time to blink.

"You and Roxas are the fastest! Get there or else you two get caught," she ordered.

"What about you guys?" asked Sora.

"Riku will meet up with you in a bit! Go first!" Riku stared at her, wondering what she was saying. When Roxas and Sora weren't leaving, she yelled at them.

"Go now!" She turned to Riku, smiling nervously and ready to boost him up. "Go!" He shook his head.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me! There isn't time." The villagers were getting closer. But Riku refused to leave.

"I can't leave you like this! I'm staying!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, tears forming in her eyes.

"Forget about me! Roxas and Sora need you!"

"_We_ need you!" he shouted back. She shook her head.

"If you stay, you'll be caught and killed. You're strong, you can live without me." He growled.

"Since when did you know me better than me? I can't!" She cried, touching his face gently.

"Yes you can. I can't live without you guys. But if you, Roxas and Sora are still together you can still help the villagers. If I lost you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm dying. But you guys are still alive more than any of us are. I love you, Riku." He grabbed her and kissed her fiercely, lingering enough to make it last, then was hoisted out before the villagers went in.

Riku landed in the snow and took off after the others, shooting one last glance at the cellar as angry villagers poured in.

"I love you too."

* * *

The food helped out more than they expected. The doctor thanked them profusely and cried when they told him what happened to Xion. It wasn't long until it was announced that Xion would be executed for stealing. Riku felt like he was being torn inside out. He should have thrown her over. But Roxas and Sora tried to tell him that Xion wouldn't have it any other way. That still didn't ease the guilt.

They were allowed to see Xion one last time in the small jail she was kept in. She looked like she was dying. Her usually bright eyes were dull, the color on her cheeks was gone and her smile wasn't as strong as before. She wasted a lot of energy helping them jump through the window.

"Don't tell them what happened," she begged. "I don't want them going after you guys next." Riku took a deep breath.

"But what about you?" She shrugged, but in her eyes was fear.

"I'm already going to die. I'm not going to take you with me. You guys can keep the children alive. Just try to be more discreet about it. I'm looking at you, Sora," she teased, trying to calm the tension. Sora laughed weakly, managing a small smile.

They sat next to her, the bars keeping them separated from her. It wasn't until a villager walked in telling them it was time when they began to cry, knowing they would lose their friend. She struggled to speak, but managed to say a few last things to them.

"Roxas…make the girl you find happy." He wiped his tears and nodded.

"I promise, Xi-Xi." She giggled at Sora.

"Don't give yours a hard time like you did for us." He laughed and sobbed at the same time. She looked at Riku, the words catching in her throat. He didn't want her to say anything about him moving on. He would move on when he wanted to, but refused to as long as her memory was still with him.

"I love you, Xion." They kissed one last time, the steel bars cold from the winter against his face and her tears landing on his hands as they grasped each other's.

**~~Flashback Ends~~**

* * *

"After she was executed, we kept stealing food for the kids, but we were caught because Sora hadn't eaten any of the food and collapsed. And then you know the rest," Riku finished, keeping his emotions in check as he told the story.

Naminé was crying empathetically. She understood, he was thankful for that. She could always be depended on for sympathy and a shoulder to cry on. Ever since Xion died, he didn't have the heart to move on. He had a small crush on Naminé, probably because she was so much like Xion, caring of others over herself. But he would never betray her, Naminé or Roxas like that. In the end, he loved her like the other demons did.

But he wouldn't let go of his memories of Xion. She loved him, he loved her. Her sacrifice saved the children and that alone made her so much more special. He wanted to let her know how much he cared. But he hid all his emotions from the other demons. Except Naminé.

"Riku, I'm sorry about Xion. I think I would've liked her if we met." He smirked. He had no doubt about it.

"Yeah, you would've. She would've loved you too." She scooted closer to him, hugging him like a friend. The action made his throat snap shut. The feeling reminded him of Xion. The emotions he bottled up came out, his tears betraying him as he sobbed and hugged Naminé. She didn't mind the tears.

"See, Riku? Don't hide how you feel." He embraced her tightly.

"Thanks, Naminé." After a few moments to let the rest of his tears flow, he finally let her go. She smiled warmly at him.

"There! Feel better?" He chuckled, wiping the remaining tears away.

"Yeah." She stood up, twirling.

"Yay! Let's go dance!" _'Oh God…'_ he thought, eyeing her dress again. He knew she was trying to cheer him up, but this was wrong. Was she talking about pole dancing? Did he look like Marluxia? Did he lose a bet he somehow had no memory of?

"Hell fucking no." She giggled cutely.

"Not pole dancing! Regular dancing." Regular dancing…

"Hell fucking no," he repeated as though it were obvious. She deliberately ignored him and dragged him off his feet and out.

When they were outside, they were greeted by the others who were trying their hands at dancing. They greeted them like family and close friends. They weren't cold like the adults and bitter like the past he had. He loved his new life here, but would never forget the love he had with Xion.

'_I can't ever forget you, Xion. But I can still be strong, can't I? Tell me, how am I holding up?'_

* * *

And there! Second one-shot done in a day! This was requested by **TheRevSirDrProfMan**. Dear God I hope I spelled that right! How'd I do? Okay? Please provide constructive criticism!

Please review! Any other requests? I will try my best to accommodate them!


End file.
